To satisfy a wireless data traffic demand which gradually grows after a 4th generation (4G) communication system is commercialized, efforts are exerted to develop an advanced 5th generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. The 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is referred to as a beyond 4G network communication system or a post long term evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system considers its realization in an extremely high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band). To mitigate a path loss of propagation in the extremely high frequency band and to extend a propagation distance, the 5G communication system is discussing beamforming, massive multiple input multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional (FD)-MIMO, an array antenna, analog beamforming, and a large scale antenna.
To improve a system network, the 5G communication system is developing an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation.
Besides, the 5G system is working on hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding Window superposition coding (SWSC) as advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as advanced access technologies.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.